Liquid Stone
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Three years after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison for the murder of fellow competitor Cedric Diggory. What will his rage hold for the Wizarding World after he is abandoned by everyone he once trusted? TR/HP, BW/LM, FW/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Three years after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison for the murder of fellow competitor Cedric Diggory. What will his rage hold for the Wizarding World after he is abandoned by everyone he once trusted? TR/HP, BW/LM, FW/DM. **

**Hello everyone! I planned for this to be a One-Shot but it morphed into more! Sorry! But I am working 'Rechanging Destiny' don't worry! But this will be about 3-5 chapters so it won't be long! **

**This is basically based on the thought of 'your future is set in stone'. And that since Harry was placed in Azkaban his life has become liquid he can control himself. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! **

**Warnings for this Chapter: Mentions of beatings and a sexual situation.**

* * *

**Liquid Stone**

**Chapter 1**

**A Promise Made**

On a desolate hill above the raging ocean a haggard building stood in all its broken glory. No one paid attention long enough to notice the insane screams coming from the gloomy building. Only when ten figures appeared on the rocky surface did a lone boatman closer to the calm seas do a double take.

He only saw ten dark figures appear suddenly on a lone rock. He then just shrugged and went back to his fishing. He didn't know that what would happen here would change the entire world forever.

The insane laughter could be heard through out the building. Its triangular shape made it a maze to be in and that's why they had brought the best Curse Breaker to have graced their ranks in years and had studied the lay-out of the building. As one they moved through the large doors. Searching for the lowest dungeons so that they could release what they had come here for.

Dark soulless beings drifted in and out of the building, ignoring their master and insuring that no human would come close to them. None of the guards would dare stop the man as he rescued the only weapon that could guarantee his victory.

''_My Lord''_ A seductive voice whispered over the leaders mind. _''Are you here to sweep me off my feet My Lord?'' _The voice purred. Sending waves of lust out, leading the Leader right to them. A low chuckle could be heard over the link. And the leader stopped as a three way Hall appeared before them. He signalled everyone to split up, but also to be on the look out for the men guarding these prisoners.

He and two others chose the middle Hall and rushed forward. There were only three cells in front of him and he smirked as he saw who was right in the middle.

''_It's by time My Lord'' _The teen whispered as she spun around. The man threw off his hood and smirked when the lust entered those beautiful emerald eyes. He had changed a lot since the last time they had met in the teenagers fourth year.

Harrison James Potter, or as he was now known as Prisoner number 190834, was serving out his full life term sentence for the murder of Cedric Diggory in Azkaban Prison.

Though the teenager had only been fourteen at the time of the older teenager's death, the world had still seen him as a murderer.

Though he had vowed under Verituserum that it had been Peter Pettigrew no one had believed him. His former friends and Professors had all turned on him as well. There were only a select few that had stood by him through the ordeal of his sham trial and had been people that no one had expected.

Severus Tobias Snape, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Remus John Lupin and a majority of the Weasly family had supported Harry. Soon after Neville Augustus Longbottom and Seamus Lochlan Finnegan had joined his supporters as well. They were the most vocal over his imprisonment.

Almost all the students at Hogwarts had turned their back on their former saviour, each one of them vowing that he was prone to violent fits at school, that he was a Parsletongue so he had to be evil. How he had taken all the glory from the other Hogwarts champion because of his jealous tendencies.

He had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. In the deepest, seediest pits of it's hallow walls. He had been placed with the most dangerous criminals that the Wizarding Society had to offer. Conveniently it was with his most faithful, the one's who had no trouble killing and attacking for his name. He so happened to be with Bellatrix Rosalyn Black-Lestrange, her husband Rudolphus Nero Lestrange and his twin brother Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange.

His three faithful shot up and ran towards the bars holding them back.

''My Lord!'' Bellatrix shouted as she saw him, tears in her eyes. Her husband and brother were across from her. Rudolphus was scowling as he couldn't reach his wife and her distress was causing their bond to grow taut. ''Are you here to save us My Lord?'' She asked in a hopeful voice.

''They have been waiting for you My Lord'' Harry whispered as he moved towards the front of his cell. His seductive magic flicking out at his own. He growled and held his hand out; he formed a fist and watched as the metal bars exploded.

Rudolphus stormed towards his wife, not caring if he was hit in the process. He just needed to reach the woman he loved. She fell into his arms, crying freely as she was held for the first time in years. Rabastan joined them and helped his brother support his wife.

Voldemort only had eyes for one though, and watched as the teenager walked towards him, their magic collided and the entire building shook.

Everyone in the building laughed as they felt the two Dark cores clash and tried to twine as one. The tides in the war had changed, and they could feel it happening.

Elsewhere in the building three teenagers ran towards a lower security section. They had to free others that could maybe help their cause. Seeing as one of them wasn't allowed to join his godfather and others. They had made sure of that by sending his lover with him. Of course he wasn't happy, but what could he do?

In the other section they were using their ward specialist into helping the breakdown of a few other cells. As soon as he broke down the first he slammed the cell gates open and pulled his lover out there. Though he had only been there a few weeks it showed.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy looked vastly different from the Lord he was known as. His long silver-blond hair was limp, dead and caked in dirt. He had already lost a lot of weight, and his Magical core was depleted. He looked tired and clung to his younger lover.

''William?'' He pleaded. He began crying when he noticed that it was indeed his lover. ''You're here'' He said as he tried to kiss his lover, but was stopped.

''When you're better my love'' William Arthur Weasly said as he just swept his lover up and held him bridal style. He only hoped that the man would feel better after he saw his son and brother.

''Daddy?'' Came the shout from in front of the opening Hall. Lucius was immediately alert and tried to get away from Bill. ''Daddy!'' Draconis Lucius Malfoy shouted as he ran towards his Father, but was pulled back by Frederick Gideon Weasly. ''Fred! Please!'' He pleaded as he tried to move towards his father.

''Dragon! Bill! Let me go!'' Lucius pleaded as he was pulled even more securely into Bill's arms. ''Let me see my baby!'' He demanded as he tried to see his son. He grew more hysterical as he heard his baby pleading to see him too.

''Let him go Fred, he won't stop'' Someone whispered from behind them. The redhead let the younger teen go, and watched as his brother put Lucius down on his feet again. Draco was in his Father's arms before anyone could blink. They held each other tightly, too scared to let go. Lucius pulled away and caressed his son's cheeks and wiped the tears away.

''No tears Dragon, we'll be fine now okay? Even your Uncle will be with you now'' Lucius said as he groomed Draco's hair and smiled at his brother over his son's shoulder.

Camillus Ares Malfoy waved and sagged into the Weasly in front of him and sighed in relief. He had known the moment when Draco had runaway that he would go looking for his Father. The bond the two shared had been strong ever since his nephew had been born. And it had only grown stronger over the years. He only sobbed when he himself was pulled into the strong arms of his bonded. He curled into his side and clung to his werewolf, after all these years he was finally back with his mate. Now he just needed his babies.

Though he and Lucius shared many of the same facial features there were some notable differences. His features were softer, more feminine and his eyes were an ocean blue instead of liquid silver. His hair was caked with dirt and no longer held any trace of life. His bonded hissed as he felt his ribs stick out from his emaciated body. He was also covered in bruises and sores, some of his hair was ripped out and there was a slap mark on his cheek.

''Don't worry my love, our babies will be with you soon and then you will heal'' Remus John Lupin as his best friend and pack mate joined them. Sirius Orion Black and his lover Fenrir Greyback joined them with another male as they carried two severely beaten men.

''There are many more prisoners beaten like this'' Severus Tobias Snape said as he caressed the cheek of one of the men. The younger man grabbed his hand and whimpered his name in pain. The other man was being tended to by another redhead male. Percival Septimus Weasly was trying to calm down his older lover, though he seemed to be moving into shock due to all his injuries.

''Take all of them to Narcissa, the rest of us will be paying a visit to the esteemed Light'' Lord Voldemort said as he joined the group. They all turned towards them and gasped when they saw Harrison James Potter. The teen looked sadly at everyone, before his eyes brightened at seeing his godparents. Sirius immediately pulled him into a hug, but he could understand why Remus didn't. He only had eyes on his mate.

''It's good they never touched you Harry, I don't think they could have faced the wrath of the Dark Lord'' Remus whispered as he watched his beautiful lover fall asleep against his chest.

''But their first mistake was believing I was guilty Remus and for ever touching who they knew could not retaliate. It's time for the Light to pay'' Harry said as he stared at all of them. They would pay, and they would pay with their lives.

* * *

There was joyous laughter through out the Hall when the flash of lightning above caught someone's eyes. Everyone looked up and watched as rain started to beat down on the enchanted ceiling. The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stood up from his seat and waved his wand in an effort to see what was happening. He was shocked when he heard the seductive laughter followed by loud bangs.

The students started to scream and whimper in fear when the banging continued and laughter could be heard. The insane laughter sent shivers down everyone's spine and made a few of the students start to cry. The Headmaster signalled his fellow Professor's to start gathering up the children when a black mist formed over the table at the Gryffindor table.

The screams renewed when they saw who stood before them. Harry laughed hysterically as everyone around him shoved each other to get away from him. A few more forms took place over the other tables. Albus snarled in rage when he saw Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared right behind Harry. Pulling the teen into his arms and nibbling on his ear. He hissed when he only saw his most faithful standing around them.

Severus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rudolphus and Fenrir were standing on the tables. Waiting for their master's orders to attack. The crazed glint in the only female's eyes scared everyone back even more. She was scanning the crowd, looking for her son. She grew even more hysterical when she couldn't find him. She looked towards her husband and he shook his head. She then looked towards her Lord who was staring at a teenager sitting not far from where he was standing.

''Tom, you were foolish to come here tonight'' Albus said as he threw a stray hex at the two. It just bounced of a shield Harry waved in front of them.

''Oh quite the contrary Headmaster. You were a fool for thinking that I wouldn't notice what you were doing'' Harry said as he waved his wand and every student was tied up in metal bindings except a few.

Neville Augustus Longbottom, Seamus Lochlan Finnegan, Blaise Arial Zabini, his blood brother Theodore Maximus Nott, Luna Aira Lovegood, three smaller students next to her Ronald Billius Weasly, and two more students at the Slytherin table were left untouched.

''What are you talking about?'' Hermione Jane Granger shrieked from where she was trapped. She tried to beak free but found that the more she struggled the deeper the metal would cut into her flesh. She hissed as blood started to drip down her hands.

She screamed in pain when her head was slammed onto the table. Her ears were ringing as she heard Harry laugh hysterically at her misfortune. She looked to the side and saw Ronald Billius Weasly, her boyfriend for over a year, smirking and laughing along with the crazed criminal.

''Ron, what are you doing?'' She demanded as she gestured him to untie her. He only laughed and moved away from her towards the Slytherin table. He helped one of the boys up to his feet and then kissed him passionately. Hermione shrieked in agony and watched as the love of her life was with another man. ''Ron! Ron?'' She kept pleading as he ignored her and continued to shower the boy with kisses.

''I would give up if I were you Hermione'' Harry said as he started walking down the tables. The Dark Lord not far behind him. ''He has been in a relationship with Valpecula since I was in Azkaban'' He stated as he sneered at all the students around him. They were all whimpering in fear, pleading for their lives. And it sickened him to his very core. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' He shouted. Everyone in the Hall went deathly quiet.

''Harry, please. Why are you doing this?'' Ginerva Zara Weasly asked as she stared at him. He only sneered at the obsessed look and used his magic to gag her.

''Shove off Potter! You can't do this to her, she's expecting!'' Dead André Thomas announced loudly. Those who weren't tied up were laughing at him. He looked around shocked, before sighing deeply at the horrified look on his fiancées face. ''She isn't pregnant, is she?'' He asked sadly.

''She was, but she aborted the child. I told you that weeks ago Dean'' Neville said as he came to stand by the soft spoken Gryffindor. Though he was a Muggleborn he had been powerful, until he fell for the slut known as Ginerva Zara Weasly. He looked at Harry who nodded, and Dean was released. Theodore walked towards the two and watched as the bindings on Dean disappeared. He helped pull the boy from his bench and continued to hold his hand. Neville smiled at his betrothed and kissed his cheek. Dean looked at them confused as Harry sighed.

''Ginny how many men have you actually slept with?'' He asked disgusted. ''And how many times were you thinking of me while sleeping with them?''

''I believe that was always my dear'' Tom whispered in his ear and watched as the girl began to protest.

''Harry try and see past what we have done to you! You are Light, not this monsters whore! You murdered someone and then blamed it on someone else'' Dumbledore began but was also silenced as Harry's magic began to crackle. He pinned a murderous gaze on the aged Headmaster.

''I murdered someone? I watched as someone I cared for was snuffed out in front of me! You then blamed me even though you knew he was back! You knew all along! You knew he would one day come back and try to destroy me! But what do you do? You blame me for the death of Cedric and lock me up in the most secure cells in Azkaban! People who were my enemies believed me, while my so-called friends and family saw me as a monster!''

''Harry, you must understand…'' Minerva McGonagall said as she tried to plead for her lover's life. She didn't expect a vicious glare to be sent her way. Even Tom glared at her as if she were scum on earth.

''What is there to understand Professor? You all knew of my innocence! Yet you fabricated lies and told everyone that I was a jealous psychotic! That I craved any form of attention and would kill to get it! Did any of you even know me!'' Harry roared as he stared at the children in the Hall. All his comrades let him rant, they knew after three and a half years in Azkaban he needed to let everything out.

''We knew Harry hated the limelight'' Neville stated from where he was seated.

''We knew that even though he was angry he would never kill someone'' Ron said as he moved towards the rest. Hermione looked at him scandalised, which only caused him to smirk.

''We also knew that he would never hurt Cedric because he is too honourable to do that'' Seamus said as Blaise joined him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

''We knew that even though he was an obnoxious brat that he would never harm those he considers his friends'' Severus snarled. The Slytherin's all moved to stand behind him. Albus only stared at his Potion Master in shock. He had always though that the man had hated the younger Potter. He had made sure of that, and it had all showed. Until he had sent the innocent teen to prison.

Oh he had known the teen was innocent, it had been obvious by the trauma in the boy's eyes, but he had seen an opportunity and decided to go with it. The plan had been to put the teen in prison, make sure that everyone had turned against him and then he would swoop in and save the teen with all the evidence proving that Tom was back. He would save the teen, so he would owe Albus a life-debt. And he would claim that debt by forcing him to die at the hands of Tom. It had been a perfect plan, but now that was ruined by the fact that Harry had joined his enemy.

''Don't worry Headmaster, the true villain will die at the end of this week. This is just a warning, so please take it to heart'' Harry said as he stared at his former Hero.

Albus only snarled as everyone disappeared as one, and everyone was left untied and in shock. Oh he will take their threat to heart, but he will use the most disgusting means to win.

And they probably knew it.

* * *

**Please enjoy the new story! I hope that I will get out a new chapter pretty soon! But I am working on a lot more! **

**Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison for the murder of fellow competitor Cedric Diggory. What will his rage hold for the Wizarding World after he is abandoned by everyone he once trusted? TR/HP, BW/LM, FW/DM. **

**T****o the random reviewer who didn't even bother to put their name to the review thank you. I find that yes, there are some unoriginal ideas to my story, but then again a lot of stories these days are ideas from stories that were on FF first. But I've added my own original ideas. Thank you for your review, but I have disregarded it just like the person who got rid of my first story here. To the others who have Favoured, Followed and Reviewed this short story in such a short time, THANK YOU, you are amazing! Now on to the next chapter!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Physical abuse, sexual situations. Swearing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lies Revealed**

_Soft humming filled the room as he sang a lullaby for their adorable little bundle of joy. He ran a hand through raven locks and smiled as he got a soft gurgle in response. It meant his baby was almost asleep. He bounced him up and down, but jumped when someone touched the small of his back. He sighed as the child began to whimper again. He glared at his husband who only chuckled._

''_I'm sorry, I thought he would be asleep by now'' He said as he pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed the top of their child's head. He got a happy squeal in response and a tug at his hair._

''_Dada!'' _

_He chuckled again and took their little one. His husband huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Not liking the fact his husband was favoured over him. He only stuck out his tongue when the older man pulled out a stuffed toy, snorting at the irony of it being a black Grim. Harrison James Potter gurgled and grabbed the toy. Hitting his father, James Henric Potter, chest a few times and then sticking it in his mouth. _

''_You know he never sleeps peacefully until you are home my love'' _

''_Our Lord needed me to see something over for him'' He said as he placed Hadrian in his cot. Kissing the top of his messy hair when he clung to his neck. He whimpered and only tried to move closer to his father. He stopped though when his Papa appeared behind him and ran a hand through his messy hair. He yawned and then fell back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as his father's tucked him in an applied the spells to monitor him at all times. They kept a nanny elf on stand-by at all times. _

''_Is he still after Harrison?'' He asked James who only sighed and nodded. He fell down on their bed and smiled as his bonded snuggled close to him after he fell down himself. James hummed and pulled him into a kiss, tasting his addictive taste and falling in love all over again._

''_He won't stop; he has this prophecy that he says means Harrison is the right person to take down our Lord. He believes that our baby boy must be taken and trained to be a Martyr to die for his cause. And he expects us to just give it to him, give our precious wonder away!''_

''_You know he won't give up until he has him right?'' He whispered in fear. His hand immediately flew to his stomach, causing James' eyes to widen in shock, before kissing his husband hungrily. He rolled on top of him and growled. _

''_When did you find out?'' He asked as he kissed the pale neck in front of him. _

''_I confirmed it just before you returned home'' He gasped out. He could never function when his husband was on top of him, devouring him, dominating him. _

''_I love you Regulus Arcturus Black-Potter, never forget that'' James said before he made love to his beautiful beloved. Because nothing would ever be better then being with the man he loved._

* * *

They had made a make shift Healing room in one of the smaller ball rooms in Malfoy Manor. Harry was being checked over by Narcissa Lyra Malfoy-Black. She smiled at him and continued to fuss. He was her last patient of the night and it seemed her Lord had ordered her to be double sure of his health.

''Tell the old fart that I am fine Narcissa, the Dementors were very kind to me'' He said as he touched her hand. She only laughed and tucked some of his wild locks behind his ear. It had always reminded her of her cousin, even more so now that it was curled around the edges. Even the silver edge that had formed around his emerald eyes reminded her of her baby cousin. She only sighed and shook her head. She and Sirius could figure it out when the time was right. She moved towards her sister and smiled sadly when she saw the longing in her eyes as she looked at Neville Augustus Longbottom. The petite boy was sandwiched between Dean André Thomas and Theodore Maximus Nott. She didn't know why it didn't seem odd, triads weren't very common in their world, but it did happen. The teen seemed happy and that was all that mattered. She squeezed her sister's hand and hoped that Rudolphus wouldn't lose his patience with the teen and demand answers. Especially when it was clear the teen didn't know himself.

Tom Marvolo Riddle walked towards Harry and sneered when he saw that he was about ready to fall over with lack of sleep. He touched the boy's shoulder and smiled as he was leaned on. He combed his hair through shaggy curls and smirked as Harry grumbled and leaned even more into him. He looked around the room and watched as everyone migrated into small groups.

Rudolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix and Narcissa sat in a small group, staring towards Neville and his two partners. The unmarried twin was also shooting glances towards a Weasly twin, who would also look back towards him when he didn't feel eyes on him. Draco was wrapped in Fred's arms talking quietly to his father who was also tucked into his Weasly's side. Narcissa had checked him over after she had been done with her sister. She immediately started force-feeding him potions.

The elder Malfoy looked near collapsing, but at least he was still awake. Camillus had been reduced to a healing coma as soon as his sons had returned to his side. Remus sat next to his cot, their hands still joined. Their sons, Valpecula Fenrir and Phoenix Romulus were at his side. Tears of joy running down their cheeks. Ron was behind his lover, giving him silent support, while Charles Ignatius Weasly had arrived a few minutes ago and was immediately at Phoenix's side. Pulling the smaller teen into his arms.

Blaise and Seamus were looking over four children. One was staring around the room with childlike curiosity. His short black hair was sticking in every direction, he had a stuffed dragon hanging from his fingers and was rubbing his mercury coloured eyes. He grumbled and pulled at Seamus' robes. The Irish teen smiled and immediately picked him up, tucking him into his side. Azreal Leo Snape-Crouch yawned and fell asleep as he clutched his dragon closer.

The three others were nearly identical, except for the different trimmings on each of their robes. The two boys each had curly short cropped raven locks, while their sister had silky raven locks reaching her backside. They had ocean blue eyes that would often flash amber. Lupus Marius and Lynx Marcus circled their sister, Pyxis Cassiopeia, with a protective gleam in their eye. Sirius moved towards them and pulled them into his arms. They hugged their father with a vengeance. Fenrir was behind them as well, smiling at his children and mate.

Severus carefully took his small bundle from Seamus and thanked the teen. He smiled and moved towards his bonded, hoping that by placing their little miracle with his betrothed he would feel better. Barty smiled through the pain and cuddled his son close, Severus held his hand and they just sat like that.

''Come Harry, it's time for you to rest'' Tom said as he lifted the younger teen bridal style and exited the room. They all needed to rest before they even thought about taking Dumbledore on.

* * *

_There was happy laughter all through out the empty halls. Three figures were standing around a little boy. He was staring at them oddly before he squealed and threw his toys at his Uncle. The man chuckled and then attacked him, the boy could only giggle as he was tickled. His mother and father sat on the couch, laughing quietly and smiling softly as the boy tried to smack his Uncle away. He was pretending to eat his stomach. _

_Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange smiled as he lifted his nephew in the air and listened to his happy giggles, but it was short lived as he felt a change in the wards. He stood up immediately, still holding the gurgling baby in his arms. His sister-in-law and brother, Bellatrix Rosalyn Lestrange-Black and Rudolphus Nero Lestrange, shot to their feet as well and had their wands pointed at the door. Two figures burst through the door and they sneered at the Light wizards. _

_Alice Leah Longbottom and her husband Franklin August Longbottom looked at the little boy in Rabastan's arms. Alice sobbed as she moved forward, but her husband stopped her. She looked at him and hissed something; he only glared at her and hissed back. _

''_Why are you here Light scum?'' Rudolphus demanded. ''In my house!''_

''_We came here to take your son away!'' Alice screamed as she shoved Frank out of the way and rushed towards Rabastan. The man only kicked her away and spat at her feet. Frank didn't even flinch as his wife was attacked; he only had eyes for Bellatrix. Rudolphus stepped in front of his wife and glared the man down._

''_Alice is here for your child, I am here to take back what is rightfully mine'' Frank growled. Bellatrix gasped and stared at her husband. Shocked that the Longbottom heir still even thought about his courtship attempts._

''_You, as well as I, know that my Bella and I have been betrothed since the cradle. The fact that we fell in love is an added bonus. She tried to court her, even though you were refused by both her and your mother. I will ask you once, and only once…. Get the fuck out of my house'' Rudolphus growled. _

''_You know I do not love you Frank, but Alice does. Please, just leave us alone and take your wife with you'' Bellatrix tried, but flinched back when she received two angry roars. Alice had her wand out and was pointing it at Rabastan, she wanted a child, and she wanted it now! Frank had his wand pointed at Rudolphus and Bellatrix. He wanted the woman he loved, but rejected him._

''_Alice cannot have children. She is infertile, something she knew but never told me'' He hissed as he sneered at his wife. She blushed, but continued to stare at the giggling baby in Rabastan's arms. ''So just give her your bastard and I'll take Bella''_

''_I would like to see you try and take what I love from me Longbottom. Your headmaster isn't here to save you this time. While I have my brother with me at all times'' Rabastan was by his brother's side before they could blink. Alice looked around before shrieking and throwing a 'Crucio' at them. Bellatrix stiffened behind her husband before snarling and throwing her own 'Crucio'. Frank attacked Rudolphus with an Aurors precision. Rabastan did his best to protect his nephew but a stray hex hit him. He collapsed to the floor, but held Corvus Gordian securely in his arms._

_But the next thing he knew he was locked up in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom's to insanity. His beautiful nephew had disappeared, and they didn't know where he had gone. No one had even bothered to ask them what had happened that night, after all they had been Dark wizards and according to Albus Dumbledore. Alice and Frank had been Warriors for the Light. _

_No one had ever cared enough to find out where Corvus Gordian Lestrange was, after all…. He was just another scum Dark Wizard._

* * *

Neville was humming as he threw a blanket over Rabastan. He smiled as the older man huffed and threw the blanket away, he threw it over again and tucked it into his sides and kissed his forehead. He smoothed away the unkempt and dirty hair before kissing his forehead.

''Goodnight Uncle, sweet dreams'' He whispered as he walked out of the room and turned down the lights. He never saw the mercury eyes widen in disbelief.

He smiled as he was flanked by both sides and both of his hands were grabbed. Theodore and Dean caressed his knuckles as they walked back towards the Healing room. Narcissa was puttering around, making sure everyone had blankets and that the children were safe. She kissed Draco's brow and smiled as he held out his arms to be carried. She woke Fred up and smiled sadly as the redhead picked up her son and then proceeded to carry him to his own room.

Bill had taken her husband long ago, and Camillus was tucked away safely in his own room surrounded by his children and bonded. Sirius and Fenrir were given their own room as well and their three children were snuggled between them. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was tired herself and could use the rest. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder and spun around to face Neville.

The teen smiled as his lovers blinked and moved away from him. The Gryffindor led the Lady Malfoy away from the Hall and started to move her to her rooms.

''You need rest Narcissa, after all…. How can you heal anyone when you are not at your best?'' He asked as she started to lean on his shoulder. He came upon Ron, who was standing outside his rooms. He had a packet of cigarettes in his hands and was on his way to light one, but scurried away when he saw the blonde woman. Dean snorted; Ron smoked like a chimney on most days. He had ever since Harry had been placed in Azkaban and it only got worse when he started dating Hermione. It was probably the only way he could cope with the stress he had been placed under.

He stopped walking when he heard Neville open a door and shuffle Narcissa inside. Theodore left inside with him, which he understood. The other teen had been his lover long before he had been, so he had more of a claim over him, but he hoped that he would be able to love them both. After all, he could see himself loving both men as fiercely as they loved each other.

''Goodnight Aunty, I'll see you in the morning'' Neville whispered as he came out of the room and then closed it. Theodore smiled and kissed his betrotheds cheek before turning his gaze to him. He held Neville's hand and then gestured Dean to follow him, he only laughed as he was lead to their own room. Happy that he was at least trusted with them when they were at their most vulnerable. It made him feel warm inside.

* * *

Albus snarled as he threw another one of his priceless trinkets at the wall. Ignoring the laughter in the background. Many of the deceased Headmasters enjoyed seeing him in his current condition. They thought he deserved it because of how he had been treating the students through out the years. It was only a matter of time before he had been taken on by one of his most powerful students.

''How DARE he!'' He roared as he slammed his penseive. He looked at the swirling blue memories, wondering where he had gone so wrong. Even if Harry had escaped he still wouldn't have been so angry at him! He didn't even know what he had done, he couldn't have! After all, he had made sure that all the evidence had been destroyed.

''Have you ever thought about checking your personal dungeons?'' One of the men, Phineas Nigelles Black, said as he smirked. He pointed his head in the direction of the bookshelf and cackled when he saw the horror in his eyes. The older man stormed towards the bookshelf and opened it by half removing a cover that read _'Occulemency: The How To Guide' _and watched as it revealed a secret room. He stepped inside and let out an almighty roar. There was no one inside! He stormed back outside and sneered at the portraits.

''Where are they! I demand that you tell me!'' He shrieked as Minerva stepped inside the room. A book tucked under her arm and her usually severe expression gone, but she stepped back in shock when she saw Albus snarling and throwing objects at the missing Headmasters portraits.

''Albus sweetheart, what's going on?'' She asked as she touched his arm. He looked at her with cold blue eyes and she stiffened in fear.

''Alert the Aurors my dear, and let them know that Severus Tobias Snape and Remus John Lupin are traitors to our cause'' He hissed through gritted teeth.

''This isn't news to us Albus, we always suspected them'' She gasped in pain when he slapped her. She fell to the ground, causing her hat to fall off and her dress to fall open somewhat. It seemed to calm Albus down, he helped her up and smoothed her robes down. He wiped away the tears that were forming and pulled her into a embrace. She only sighed and reassured herself that it wouldn't happen again. Albus rarely lost control these days. It wasn't like the start of their relationship when she had been a mere student. His violent fits had started to end when James and Lily had started Hogwarts. Maybe even then he had been plotting Tom's downfall. After all…

''Tell Molly that everyone but Ginny has betrayed us. William, Percival, Frederick and George were seen at Azkaban along with Tom. While Charles was seen leaving as soon as they left here. We know he has been seeing Phoenix Romulus since last year, but it seems he never intended to double cross them to us'' Albus said as he turned around and stared at the cell that was behind the bookshelf.

Albus so greatly despised anyone who rejected his advances. And Tom had been on the top of his list for a very long time.

* * *

Harry smiled at Tom as he was tucked safely into bed and then started to strip. He stood in his boxer briefs and smirked when he saw the lust in the teen's eyes. He hovered over him, before growling and claiming the smaller boy's lips in a brutal kiss. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. Tom threw the blanket off of him and moaned when strong legs wrapped around his waist.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours. Just wrapped around each other, caught up in their passion. Tom's tongue sliced through Harry's mouth, tasting what could only be described as Harry. The teen whimpered and dug his fingernails into the older wizard's neck. They broke apart gasping for air, but Tom's hands weren't idle. He slipped his hands underneath Harry's sleeping shirt and felt the cold skin; this snapped him out of his haze. He pulled away from the teen and sighed at the whimper.

''No, please let's go on'' Harry pleaded as Tom tried to pull away from him.

''Not now darling, you must get some sleep. I have some good news for you that you would need your strength for tomorrow'' Tom whispered as he laid down next to the emerald eyed teen and then pulled him close. Harry sighed as he snuggled close to the older man and felt his eyes drooping. He grumbled but smiled when he felt a kiss placed on the top of his hair.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that as long as his family was safe for tonight everything would be alright tomorrow. And that was all that mattered to him at this moment.

* * *

_Albus smirked as he kicked the defenceless figure into the cell. He watched as he fell onto the hard ground. He was pulled into strong arms and a glare was sent his way. He only laughed as he slammed the door shut. He could feel the different magic surrounding the submissive and couldn't contain the glee he felt for the situation. _

_They thought that he hadn't noticed that h had been double-crossed. He had known for a while that there was another spy other then Severus, so he had followed James home one night and had seen him with the slut Black. He had seen how happy they had been and he had stewed in his rage for his days. He knew Tom would never attack young Harrison now. So he had devised a plan, and with the help of Alice and Frank Longbottom they had succeeded._

''_If you had only fallen into my bed Regulus you wouldn't be in this situation, and you James should have been taught to stay away from what isn't yours.''Albus said as he started to close the bookshelf._

''_Maybe next time you should learn your lesson dear Headmaster. After all if the strongest strong Wizard alive can reject you. Why can't my Regulus?'' James said smugly as he placed his hand over his bonded's extended stomach. He would protect him fiercely and Albus knew that. He only laughed as the bookshelf was slammed in his face. Knowing he had hit a nerve with the old Goat. _

* * *

Harry stared at the group before him the next morning and smirked viciously at the bloodlust shining in almost everyone's eyes. They were all eager to take down the Headmaster.

He could see how he had ruined everyone's lives, how he had done all of this because he had been slighted. He looked Neville and smiled when he saw him between Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rudolphus. Draco stood by all the Weasly's, his father, Uncle, cousins and Narcissa.

He looked even further down the row and his breath hitched when he saw who Tom had brought early in the morning. James and Regulus looked a little bit worse for wear but they had been under Healing coma's for a few weeks now after Severus had saved them. He couldn't believe that after all this time his parents had been alive and in Dumbledore's office.

He could feel his rage build inside and the magic began to seep out of him. Dumbledore would pay dearly for what he had done to others.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

**Thank you once again for all of the reviews, favourites and follows in this short amount of time! This is for all of you guys! I finished this chapter early just for you guys because you are the shining light in my horrible days! **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Liquid Stone! Here is this chapter ready and waiting! Please enjoy!**

**To a reviewer, GarionRiva, why is having all my male characters having a partner an amateur move? I have read plenty of stories where there is only one couple, and it has always irked me because there are dozens of potential pairings in the story. I LIKE my story with pairings, that's all that should matter thank you very much! So #sigh# don't read if you see there are more then one pairing on a summary. Thank you! I am tired of fellow writers feeling the need to bring other writers down, my father used to say if you don't have anything nice to say kindly keep quiet.  
**

**But to everyone else, you have made my dreadful days at work better! Your support is amazing! Thank you!**

**Warnings for this chapter: OOC for some characters, and I think that's about it! **

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gears in Motion**

Harry stared at his parents and sighed before shaking his head. He wished he could come and try to come to terms with it, but at the end of the day his parents had been alive the entire time. His mother hadn't even been Lily Evans, and he had no idea what she had even been apart of during her time as being compared to as his mother. He jumped when someone's hand touched his. He looked up into mercury eyes and smiled softly.

''We know that this must be difficult for you, so if you want to we will leave this for another time'' Regulus Arcturus Black-Potter said as he moved to stand up and pull James with him.

''No wait, I am not angry at you. I'm infuriated with Dumbledore for feeding me even more lies then I thought he had in the first place'' Harry said as he stopped his Father and lover from leaving. ''I just don't understand how so much can be hidden that even people from the past who knew you can tell me you were married to Lily and I was her child'' Harry asked desperately.

''Lily was apart of our crazy scheme. She agreed to pose as my wife as she was secretly married to a Pureblood by the name of Evan Rosier. They wished to keep it a secret while she was pregnant with their own child. They knew that Dumbledore would be after their child as well because he also fell under the Prophesy. Her baby and Regulus baby were one and the same. You and Octavian Petra Rosier were born on the same day'' James explained as he shifted closer to his bonded. He smiled at his son and couldn't see past the fact that the last time he had seen his son he was a startling beautiful toddler. Now he was a broken teenager hell bent on revenge against the man who had taken everything from him.

''She was apart of the plot? And why would a proud family like the Rosier's allow their Pureblood son to marry a Muggleborn daughter?'' Harry asked confused. It didn't seem right to him. Nothing about this situation seemed right to him.

''Lily came from a squib line that had died out, but she had enough magic in her to reawaken her line. She was considered Pure because she was powerful. Lily was a beautiful, talented and powerful witch. A lot of Purebloods jumped at the chance to get betrothal contracts. She chose Evan because he was true to his word and they came to love each other unconditionally. When Dumbledore thought we were together we hatched a plan to hide both hers and Regulus' pregnancy. It was a crazy plan, and there were many fights, but we got through it''

''But what about the night I was attacked? Tom told me once that his recollection of that night is fuzzy and he can't even remember attacking me''

''Oh we have the memory, Dumbledore planned the entire attack. When he noticed that we were indeed spies for the Dark he made sure that he would still be victorious. We won't reveal too much of that yet because our Lord has a special plan in motion to ensure the end of the Old Goats reputation'' Regulus said as he winked. Harry smiled and moved forward once more to caress Harry's cheek.

The boy leaned into the touch and nuzzled his bearer's hand. James smiled as well and moved closer to his small family. There was only one more member missing.

But they would get her shortly.

* * *

Draco sang quietly as he put a damp cloth over his Uncle's forehead and brushed his hand over Phoenix's cheek. His cousins were still sleeping next to their Papa and hadn't left his side since he came back. Remus had quickly popped down to the kitchens to retrieve them something to eat. His mother was drained at the moment, and she wouldn't be able to heal anyone in her condition.

The good thing was that she had started to train him in Healing so he could take over for now. He laughed when someone pulled him from behind and kissed his neck. His back collided softly with a muscled chest and he sighed in bliss. He could never think of anything better other then being in Fred's arms. His lover just soothed him even when he didn't know he needed it.

''Your mother is awake and walking about, she is asking for you'' Frederick Gideon Weasly said as he nuzzled his younger lovers neck and bit the sensitive flesh there. The fully body shudder he received made him smirk. He watched as the younger Malfoy brother began to stir. His children whimpered when they lost his body heat. They began to wake up as well as Remus joined them.

''Thank you Draco, we can take it from here'' He said as he moved the tray towards the bed and then helped his beautiful bonded up into a sitting position. His boys both moved and made space for their father. He placed the tray of food in front of Camillus and kissed his cheek. The hot broth made the blond Malfoy's mouth water as well as the fresh buttered bread and tall glass of pumpkin juice.

Draco watched for a few more minutes, making sure that the small family was fine. His cousins moved as one towards him and said goodbye to their father's. Remus smiled at them and continued to feed his beloved.

Phoenix and Valpecula followed after their cousin and his love, hoping to be a part of the group that was forming inside the ballroom. They could both offer different kinds of skills. They passed by a room where smoke was coming out of and frowned when Fred popped his head in and laughed at his brother's predicament. George came outside, his hair sticking in every direction and ash covering his face. He was coughing and slapped his brother's shoulder when he only continued to laugh.

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes as his cousins moved to flank him because Fred and George disappeared into the room again.

''What are they doing?'' Phoenix whispered to Draco as they turned around the corner. He of course knew about the twins, Charlie had told him all about their crazy schemes and how their minds worked out the most inventive ideas at time. He had seen the Instant Peruvian Darkness, it had come in handy when the Gryffindor's had attacked them during the time that Harry had been incarcerated. Ginerva Zara Weasly and Hermione Jane Granger had been on the forefront on the attacks. But at least Valpecula had some smug satisfaction now, he had stolen Ronald from her. It had taken some time to erase all the brainwashing and absolute adoration by the Muggleborn witch, but he had succeeded and he had won.

They entered the Hall and marvelled at what was happening around them. The room was split into two sides, a side where they were practising magic and the other side where it seemed there was physical training. The Dark Lord had seen who were his best fighters, as well as his best politicians and had easily separated his followers into those two groups. His politicians were sitting in a corner, plotting as one on how to bring down Dumbledore in the public eyes before they took down the school. Draco looked torn about which side he should take and stood there for a few minutes.

''Is there a problem Draco?'' Harrison asked as he appeared behind him and saw his inner conflict. Phoenix had disappeared towards the politicians while Valpecula had run towards the physical training. He had to keep up with his boyfriend in someway, and that was being as strong and demanding as him. Though he was still the submissive of their relationship.

''I'm not sure which side I must go to, because while I am skilled at duelling I do not like it, and neither do I like destroying people'' He said as he saw the physical training being kicked up a notch, as well as the spell casting. He could see Ron and Valpecula locked in a vicious duel, both wearing serious expressions on their faces. Rabastan and Rudolphus were also locked in flurry of motions as they tried to best each other.

''Well that's because we have a special section just for you'' Harry said with a smile as he grabbed Draco by his elbow and started to pull him outside of the Hall and into a separate room. The question he was about to ask died on his lips when he saw who was inside the room. Neville was puttering around Bartimus and Augustus. His mother was talking with Regulus as she ran diagnostic spells over him; his older cousin seemed to be at peace and smiled serenely at his cousin.

''Draco dear, you came'' Narcissa said as he she moved towards him and pulled him into her arms. He curled into her and rested his head on her ample bosom; he just loved the way she always smelled like cleaning charms, fresh cookies and her favourite perfume. His father always smelt of soot, old books and a spice he could never place. While Severus smelt of potion ingredients, potion fumes and the aftermath of the flames he used. They always gave him great comfort when he needed it. ''This will be the Healers room darling, and you are to train along with Neville so you will be ready for the final battle'' Narcissa said as she caressed her son's cheeks.

Draco stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before a blinding smile curled on his face. He nodded before scurrying towards Neville and helping him with the man's cousin. Bartimus was still in a great deal of pain and was often whimpering and crying because of his treatment at Azkaban, his only ray of sunshine was his son who would come in with is betrothed and he would speak the entire time about his stuffed Dragon.

''I will see you all later tonight at dinner'' Harry said as he smiled at them before leaving the room all together. He himself had to brush up on his duelling, with none other then the snarky Potions master.

* * *

Rabastan slashed his wand through the air and smirked when he saw the vivid orange spell race towards George, but the smirk vanished when the redhead skilfully dodged it and sent a stunner flying towards him. Rudolphus threw up a shield but hissed when a cutting hex clipped his arm. He had to hand it to the two troublemakers, they worked together like a well oiled machine, but fortunately he and his brother had been alive longer.

He threw a blasting hex at the roof and watched as some of the debris fell. He looked down at the twins and gasped when all he saw was a cloud of black smoke. He then grit his teeth when a cold wand connected with his neck. He looked to Rabastan who was also facing a smirking George.

''I don't think we have ever been faced with better twins before'' Rabastan and Rudolphus said at the same time. Fred smiled brightly while George blushed hotly. He didn't expect to be pulled into strong arms and being kissed. Rudolphus rolled his eyes as the redhead moaned and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and started to kiss back as much vigour. Rabastan growled and circled his arms around the man's waist.

Rudolphus walked towards his wife and smiled at her appearance. Her wild locks were pulled into a French braid and she was wearing a black corset and a dragon hide leather pants. Her boots reach her knees and her face was dusted with light make-up. She had always been so beautiful. He had known that when they had been introduced as children. Of course as a young boy he had hated the idea of bonding with a girl, seeing as they had diseases and were so…. Girly.

But it had changed when he had turned ten and his future bride had turned eight, he had looked at her and knew that he would never allow her to escape their contract. As Black children, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa had been beautiful. Druella had ushered in her three daughters as he stood with his father, he and Rabastan were already bored and he hated girls!

Andromeda had already been in Hogwarts, she was an imposing figure with gorgeous wavy black hair and soft blue eyes. Her entire aura spoke of the reluctance to be in her parents presence. Narcissa was tucked away behind her mother's pink robes. Only peeking behind it to watch the brother's once. His brother had pulled a face at her and she had whimpered and decided to ignore them the rest of the time. But it had been his future bride that had grabbed his attention. She was beautiful even then, her hair was still as messy and her crazed eyes only appealed to him more. He had fallen for her and had never looked back.

The courtship had been slow at first, until Bella had turned fourteen and Franklin August Longbottom had shown an interest in his beautiful betrothed. He had made sure no man would ever look at her again. He had given her the Consort ring as well as the locket he had made himself. Her blush had made his year.

As soon as she was done with school he had whisked her away with a beautiful Italian elopement. She had been over the moon, and only two years later she had become pregnant with their little Corvus, until Frank came back once again. At least he still had his wife, and he knew that Neville knew. Now they just had to confront their only son. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rabastan caressing the Weasly boy's cheek, they were talking softly to each other and Fred stood not far away. A soft smile on his face.

''I think with the proper training they would be able to shine'' Bellatrix said as she moved towards her husband. There were separate duels happening all around them, but she only had eyes for the twins. She only ever had eyes for her husband and brother-in-law. ''I wouldn't mind taking them under my wing, but I believe they will learn more from you'' She said as she looked over his shoulder and saw that Rabastan hadn't even moved from where he was holding George.

''Rabastan is offering them in training as we speak now my love'' Rudolphus said as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She huffed and gave him a chaste kiss before disappearing. She jumped into a duel with Sirius, and he could hear her laughing. He turned back around and snorted when he saw his brother was back to kissing George. Fred had disappeared shortly after they had started again and was entertaining the other teens and Azreal. The little boy was dancing around happily as Fred showed him how to make sparks from the palm of his hands. When the bright blue sparks went off he looked up at Fred with stars in his eyes. He demanded to learn more, showing them all the intelligence he inherited from both his parents.

''We'll start tomorrow'' He said to George as he walked past them to join a duel himself.

* * *

Lucius sat with his friends as they hatched up plans on how to destroy Dumbledore without revealing themselves as Death Eaters. It was proving harder then they thought, the man was as slippery as an eel and as sly as a fox. Any person who had ever made a grievance against him had disappeared never to be seen, dead or in Azkaban.

''Why don't we just go public with James and Regulus' memories? As well as Sirius and Peter's?'' Theodore said softly as he looked at Dean racing through the physical exercise, a serious expression on his face. ''We can give them Pensieve memories without revealing their identities'' He said as he turned back to them. ''There has to be a public face though, someone who can stand up and talk about the injustice done to them'' He whispered as he thought of his Neville. The teen had been through so much, he had been verbally abused since he could remember, and it had all been Dumbledore's fault. The man needed to pay for everything he had done.

''I can think of one person, but I'll need to make sure with her parents first'' Lucius said sadly as he looked towards James where he was instructing Valpecula on how to do his wand movements. The man had been through so much, and to drag him and his bonded through hell again just didn't sit well with him. Especially if he had to drag her into it, but she would gain sympathy votes and that was all that mattered. ''I will tell you once I have permission Theodore'' Lucius said as the teen opened his mouth to ask a question. He smiled at the pout that formed on the usually stoic teen's face. ''All will be revealed in due time''

* * *

Neville fluffed out Bartimus' pillow when he heard the door open and close. He looked up, fully expecting to see Dean or Theodore, but was shocked to see Bellatrix. His shoulders sagged as he saw the desperation on her beautiful face. She was looking for answers, he knew it.

''As I was growing up I remembered things that didn't fit with the life I was leading. I was told that my parents were heroic Light Aurors that did no wrong. Yet the only thing I saw was a beautiful raven haired woman and two brothers who looked the same. Apparently they were the people who drove my brilliant parents into insanity'' Neville explained as he waved his hand and a chair appeared for Bellatrix to sit on. He moved towards the cupboard area of the room and started to boil water for tea.

''I was verbally abused by my 'grandmother' at every chance she could find. She could me worthless, pathetic, at times I was even accused of being a squib. My Great uncle then decided to throw me out of a window, his brilliant idea almost killed me. Something they were hoping for''

''How dare they…'' Bellatrix seethed as Neville placed a pot of tea and cups in front of her. She looked at him and then started to make her tea. Her anger wasn't forgotten, especially after what he said next.

''They were hoping to gain control of the Lestrange accounts, and if I had died before either my eleventh, and then after that my sixteenth birthday they would gain control of my accounts. I don't know how, but they made a clause with a corrupt Goblin. He would make sure that the Longbottom's would gain everything in my death, seeing as you would never escape from Azkaban'' Neville said with a shrug. ''By that time Harry was gone and I had started to see Theodore. The older I got, the more I started to believe that I wasn't really a Longbottom. My 'mother' would always mutter 'Corvus' when she did so happen to speak. My grandmother would then try to change the subject and glare at me''

''We don't know how they became insane, after Rudolphus and Franklin started their attack and Alice went for you we couldn't remember much'' Bellatrix began to explain =franticly. She only whimpered when Neville touched her and. ''We always wondered where you were, how you are, what you were doing…''

''I understand. I knew you were my parents when they made an anniversary article of their attack. After fifteen years they decided to air how disgusting the Dark was and how they should rot in hell. It had a picture of you, Father and Uncle. I knew immediately you were my parents, I felt it when I saw the longing in your eyes'' He said as he squeezed her hands, both of them were crying by now and he gasped as she lunged over the small table carrying the teapot and pulled him in a suffocating hug. She held onto him even after her husband and Rabastan had arrived.

They looked at her oddly as she moved back and wiped the tears off his face and smiling. She started babbling questions, which only made him laugh and try and answer.

''Darling, what's going on'' Rudolphus asked as he rested he hands on her shoulders and looked down at his son. The teen smiled up at him and reach to touch his hand. Rabastan was behind him, looking over his shoulder.

''The last time you saw me I was being tickled by my favourite Uncle, while my parents were watching from not far away'' Neville explained as he looked up at her.

Rabastan and Rudolphus both sucked in a breath as he looked at them, he laughed joyously as he was pulled into a three way hug by the rest of his family.

''Welcome back Corvus Gordian, it's good to have you back'' Rabastan said from where he was hugging his nephew from his side. ''We missed you so much''

* * *

The Hall was in chaos as when the lone girl stepped inside, she dusted down her sapphire coloured robes and looked at the men with disdain. Ever since Harrison James Potter-Black had escaped from Azkaban the people in the Hall had gone into conflict. They were torn between believing him innocent or sending him to St. Mungo's Psychiatric ward.

''We must train the students of Hogwarts to become Warriors of the Light'' Albus Dumbledore roared between the angry shouts and hisses.

The girl sneered and then decided to make herself known, she walked towards the slate podium in the middle of the Hall. The men hadn't even seen her yet, and she wasn't too bothered. The podium would do everything for her. Her white dress underneath her robes swished against her knees and she hummed. A few people had started to stop their shouting to look at the strange girl.

She took the lethal looking dagger on the podium and pricked her finger. She hissed as she felt the cool metal touch her, she placed a few drops of blood on the pure crystal bowl and smirked at what rang out.

''_The Wizemgot welcomes Amaryllis Carina Potter-Black, heir to the Black fortune'' _A female voice rang out through the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the girl walk towards a separate stool all together. She sat on the wooden bench, her mercury eyes glanced over everyone in the room, and she flicked her long raven locks over her shoulder and smiled softly. Albus was glaring darkly at her, as he could feel his body react to her delicate beauty.

''I am here to lay a claim of attempted murder against one Albus Dumbledore, and I have the memories to prove it'' She said as she smiled at the old man.

_You're going to lose old man, I'll make sure big brother destroys you. _

* * *

**Here we go! I do hope you guys liked it, and thank you for the reviews, favourite's and follows! You guys are amazing! **

**The next chapter will focus solely on the training of both sides! This was a chapter building up to it! There will probably be three more chapters to this story before it's done! Thank you for the support!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Couples and Pairings

**This is not an update! This is basically just a chapter with all the couples and their children, I can understand how someone who could get confused, I do have a crazy imagination that likes LOADS of pairings! So here we go, everything you need to know about Liquid Stone!**

* * *

**Pairings**

Thomas Marvolo Riddle x Harrison James Potter

Fenrir Greyback x Sirius Orion Black

Rudolphus Nero Lestrange x Bellatrix Rosalyn Black

Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange x George Fabian Weasly

Frederick Gideon Weasly x Draconis Lucius Malfoy

William Arthur Weasly x Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Charles Ignatius Weasly x Phoenix Romulus Malfoy-Lupin

Augustus Marcus Rockwood x Percival Septimus Weasly

Ronald Billius Weasly x Valpecula Fenris Malfoy-Lupin

Blaise Ariel Zabini x Seamus Lochlan Finnegan

Severus Tobias Snape x Bartimus Phineas Crouch

Remus John Lupin x Camillus Ares Malfoy

Theodore Maximus Nott x Corvus Gordian Lestrange x Dean André Thomas

James Henric Potter x Regulus Arcturus Black

Evan Darius Rosier x Lillian Marie Evans

* * *

**James x Regulus**

Harrison James

Amaryllis Carina

**Lucius x Narcissa**

Draconis Lucius

**Rudolphus x Bellatrix**

Corvus Gordian

**Severus x Bartimus**

Azreal Leo

**Remus x Camillus**

Valpecula Fenris

Phoenix Romulus

**Fenrir x Sirius**

Lupus Marius

Pyxis Cassiopeia

Lynx Marcus

**Evan x Lillian**

Octavian Petra

* * *

**Here we go guys! I hope this will be easier for you guys, I have my own sheet with me every single time I type, so I can't imagine how confused you guys must be! I am so sorry! Enjoy the story further!**


	5. Chapter 4

******Three years after the disastrous Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison for the murder of fellow competitor Cedric Diggory. What will his rage hold for the Wizarding World after he is abandoned by everyone he once trusted? TR/HP, BW/LM, FW/DM.**

**Here we are another update! I hope that you guys will be satisfied with this chapter! I have been feeling highly de-motivated lately. My job is draining everything out of me. I work inside a Butchery and my managers despise me. I also struggle with racism as well. Ever since a new branch has been bought by my boss he has decided to bring the blockman from there to teach us some new things.**

**This man's idea of teaching you is to pick favourites and beat down everyone else who doesn't conform to his biased views. I do not likes this man and he has definitely proven to me that he dislikes me. He even has my managers on my ass. So I'm struggling with work and home and this is what little ray of sunshine I have.**

**Please enjoy this even if I feel it might not be some of my best. Thank you!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, sexual situations and physical abuse. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

She stared at the shocked individuals around her and smirked. She sat back in her chair and then crossed her one leg over the other. She counted down in her head and when she reached one the room exploded with chaos. The men and women all surrounding him were hissing at her audacity. At _how dare she accuse the Great and Amazing Albus Dumbledore of such a heinous crime! _She only scoffed and stared down at her betrothal ring.

''What proof do you have'' An imperious older woman asked from where she was sitting nearby Lord Odgen. The man only winced and moved away from her. It was well known that the man was neutral in the war because of his Firewhiskey. He couldn't afford to be either Light or Dark as his sales would drop with a specific side.

''Lady Longbottom you had best keep quiet, as you are also being implicated in this memory'' Amaryllis said as she watched another teen enter the room. He had fiery auburn hair and dark eyes. He sneered at everyone as they looked at him. Those who were on the Dark side of the room immediately recognised the teen and began to whisper amongst themselves.

He stepped towards the slate podium himself and grabbed the lethal dagger. He sliced his palm and watched as the blood flowed into the clear crystal bowl.

''Who are you'' Albus demanded as he stared at the teen. He was vaguely familiar. The teen only scoffed and walked towards Amaryllis and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek and held her hand. The message very clear.

''_The Wizemgot welcomes Octavian Peetra Rosier, the heir to the Rosier and Ravenclaw fortunes''_

Albus went numb as he stared at the child of Lily Evans and Evan Rosier. Now he knew why he looked familiar, only one woman had ever had that shade of auburn hair. His dark eyes were a Rosier heritage.

''What evidence do you have children?'' Amelia Bones asked from where she sat in the Neutral section. She smiled kindly at them and stood up when Albus moved to start talking. She received smiles from the children and blushed. They were both very beautiful and they looked stunning together. Her own niece, Susan, had started to see a nice Pureblood by the name of Terrance Boot. He was from a Neutral family but had been Dark in the past. She hadn't minded in the least, if he was proper her precious niece could see him.

''I have memories of my parents being locked up in a secret room within the Headmaster's personal quarters. I was born within this room and lived there until I was the age of five. I was then smuggled out by someone within the school'' Amaryllis said as she stood up and summoned a pensieve with the wave of her hands. The power she displayed was not lost on the members of the Court and they marvelled at it.

''And who are your parents dear?'' Giovanna Zabini asked as she moved towards Amelia. All of the men sighed at her melodic voice and stared openly at her beautiful figure. Even though they knew she would possible kill them if they were ever to wed it didn't stop them from wanting her.

''Lords James Henric Potter and Regulus Arcturus Black''

xXx

* * *

Harry stared at the dummy before him, Tom had made sure to charge them with as much energy and life like abilities to challenge everyone. Many of the groups had soared through the difficulty levels, but Harry was struggling. He blamed it on Azkaban, his magic had been depleted almost everyday to keep the human guards away. Though the Dementors had steered clear of him, the others had made sure to remind him that he had been a failure to the Light side. That he had disappointed them all greatly.

He growled as he threw a severing hex at the dummy, it moved out of the way which only infuriated him further. He snarled and moved forward and threw the Gorgan curse. The dummies leg was hit and it tore off, but he still fought with a vigour most humans didn't show. He threw a fire curse at him and watched as it took his arm. He spun around and roared as he threw the Anguis charm. A snake formed before his very eyes. It was a spirit form just like the Patronus, but he controlled it. It was a pitch black serpent with emerald eyes, the dummy was staring at it oddly, like most opponents did but moved back in shock when it lunged for him.

The dummy hissed as the cobra's spray hit him, first the dummies arm began to melt away, then it's upper torso followed by it's face. He heard clapping when the lower half of the dummy fell on the floor.

''That was impressive, I do find that most people cannot perform that spell'' Tom said as he moved from the shadows. His crimson eyes stared at Harry with lust as he inspected the fallen enemy. ''Though you do need some work, but I believe we must train you differently Harry. You have a special set of skills that does not develop with the others'' He said as he caressed the boy's cheeks. the teen only smirked and stood on his toes to kiss the man,

He was immediately pulled into strong arms and devoured, he moaned as his thighs were tapped. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the man's waist and gasped as he was planted against a wall. He dug his fingers in his Lord's hair and moaned as fingers scraped over his legs.

''I see I am in the wrong room'' Someone whispered as they stepped into the room. They broke apart gasping for breath as Remus and Sirius entered through the doorway. They smiled as Harry pouted, but then glared. He caressed Tom's cheek before engaging him in another ravenous kiss. The other two men laughed as they set up another dummy and then started to set in runes that would make it more difficult.

Tom pulled away with difficulty from the beautiful teen in front of him, he chuckled at the whine and pout he received in retaliation. He gave him a chaste kiss and smiled at the teen.

''Train with your Defence Masters, it will help you in the coming battle'' Tom whispered as he felt the foreign magic that was dancing over his skin disappear. Harry had always had a different set of magic then anyone else. And as he felt the last wave of seductive magic thin out he shivered. He could see why Dumbledore had wanted the teen, it was very difficult not to lust after the teen.

Especially with his magic.

* * *

Ron was staring at the duel before him with awe and pride in his eyes. Valpecula was facing off against his Father. The elder Lupin wasn't holding back against his son. He attacked with flourish and deadly accuracy. Valpecula snarled as he started to use borderline dark spells and attacked his Father with a vengeance. The man only smirked when his son threw a cutting curse, he simple spun around an jabbed a jelly legs at his youngest. His son yelped and fell to the floor as his legs gave out.

The Hall was stunned silent as Remus walked towards his son and helped him up. He brushed down the dirt on his clothes and smoothed back his honey blond hair. He smiled and started to tell him how proud he was and where he could improve. Ron ran towards his betrothed and pulled him into his arms.

''You were amazing love, just remember that your dad is a duelling champion'' He said as he could see the tears in his beloveds eyes. The blond only sniffed and nodded his head as he snuggled close to his Weasly and relaxed.

''As you can see you can use any spell that you believe will bring your opponent down. Just because we are the Dark doesn't mean that we have to use primarily dark spells'' Remus said as he moved towards a duelling Bellatrix and Sirius.

They were both laughing and hissing at each other. Sirius gained the upper hand when he used a Levicorpus on her followed by a simple _Liga_ spell which made her struggle against invisible binds around her hands and legs. She stared at him in shock and looked towards where Frederick had backed Rudolphus into a corner and then threw a _Locus _spell at him. He growled as he couldn't move against the wall.

Rabastan was also stuck against the wall with invisible binds, he didn't seem to mind though as the Weasly was kissing him. The others turned to where the Dark Lord was laughing with disgusted glee. He had just seen his most trusted and dangerous being taken down by Year One Light spells. It wasn't something that he had ever seen before while training for duelling but it made absolute sense. Who would suspect the Dark of using First Year Light based spells?

''Thank you Remus, I think we can now see that there is some work to be done'' Tom said as he waved his hand to release his most faithful. Rudolphus smiled as Bellatrix was helped up by Sirius who was soon encircled by his triplets. Fenrir was off to handle his pack so that they could arrive on time for the battle. ''I think we should all brush up on some Light spells to see how much we can shock the Light'' He said as he moved towards the doors. He grinded his teeth when he felt a large wave of seductive magic wash over the Hall. the others only felt pure joy, but it always touched him in another way. He Looked back towards his Death Eaters and smiled softly when he saw them circling Remus, why the Light never took him seriously he would never know.

His genius was treasured in the Dark as well as worshipped.

* * *

Albus was fuming as he stared at the students before them, his request to train the children had been denied of course, but he was doing this illegally. He would make sure that Tom was seen as a monster for killing innocent children. The people would never guess he was the one to blame for a dozen of children being killed. He was the Lead of the Light, the most amazing person this world ever seen. He sneered when he thought of how the stupid brat had rejected him all those years ago.

Everyone he had ever approached had wanted to sleep with him! Then Thomas Marvolo Riddle had appeared. There had been dozens of beautiful young men and woman then who had fallen into his bed and rejected him. Abraxas Ares Malfoy had even kneed him in the groin when he had dared so much as touch his porcelain cheek. Liovan Antonio Zabini had spat on him when he had cornered him once against the wall and he still had the scar from where Romanov Titus Lestrange had slashed at him with a hidden dagger. Orion Canis had even slapped him multiple times. But what stuck with him the most was when Thomas had merely sneered at him as if he were beneath him. Oh he had felt the power roll off him in waves and had immediately lusted after the beautiful teenager for years, but he had been rejected at every turn. Tom had always been out of reach and he despised him for that.

He had tried to court the teen but he had once more been rejected. He hadn't ever gone through so much effort with anyone before. Not even for Minerva who had once upon time carried his heir, but she had lost him seven months into the pregnancy. He had beat her severely after that, and kept reminding her of it. She had started to ignore him over the years, but he could still see it weighed her down.

He corrected a child by viciously throwing a cutting hex at her, she whimpered and looked at him with fear in her eyes. She moved away from the group and tried to run away, but she was stopped by Minerva grabbing her arm. She screamed as she was dragged back to the Hall. She was thrown in front of the Headmaster and the children went quiet. The seventh years stared at the once grandfatherly man, he was now replaced by the manipulative old bastard he had always been. They gathered all the first years around them and made sure they were safe.

Hermione Jane Granger and Ginerva Zara Weasly stood on his right and left side respectfully. They had also been ruled as their trainers even though many of the students had outranked them. They sneered at the two girls as they stepped back to let the old Goat stare at the little girls.

''And what were you planning on doing Misses Ember?'' He asked her as he caressed her cheek. She whimpered and then bit his finger, which made him hiss and slap her. She fell down on the ground as the Hall gasped. A seventh year ran forward and pulled her into his arms. His usual hazel eyes flashing amber. His mouth was set in a snarl as he bit the Headmasters extended arm. The man stepped back and howled in agony. Hermione was immediately at his side healing the wound.

The man pulled her away from middle of the Hall before shoving her towards another group of seventh years. He turned to face the Headmaster and snarled at him. The Old man moved forward but found another teen rushing forward. His crimson eyes giving away his own race. Stood next to the teen and his eyes flashed amethyst. Albus stepped back in shock when a beautiful girls stepped forward and they felt a flare at the wards, another girl came behind her and the glamour around her dropped. Beautiful black and blue fairy wings appeared behind her.

''You see Headmaster, you can try and make the world think you are a good man, but we all have just seen your true humanity'' The werewolf growled.

''We have witnessed why the Light is going to lose'' The vampire next to him said.

''We have seen who you all truly are'' The Veela stated as she looked at the two girls standing next to the old man. Minerva was standing behind him, glaring at Hermione as she hadn't let go of the old man's hand yet and he didn't seem to mind.

''When the time comes, the entire world will know who you are'' The Fae said as she made a barrier form around the children. The seventh years immediately started to take the students to safety. The refused to stay her when they had an opportunity to save the younger years. Only one teen remain and Albus gasped. Hermione and Ginny seemed shocked by his appearance while Minerva stepped forward to see him more clearly.

''You have been judged Albus Dumbledore'' He said as he brushed his copper hair behind his ears. His golden eyes staring at them with disgust. Two wings folded from behind his back and they stared at it's golden beauty, it reached behind him and they swallowed in fear. ''You will be dead by the end of this week and our races will all make sure of that'' The Drakken said as he and the others disappeared behind the barrier. The Fae smiled as she made it disappear.

Albus roared as he no longer felt the presence of any children in the school. He knew they were still here, but the Fae and Veela would make sure they were never found. While the Werewolf and Vampire would protect them with their lives. He just hoped that the Drakken couldn't escape.

Otherwise this war was lost.

* * *

Harry stared at the dummy before him, sighing. He felt a flare at the wards and stood up to go inspect it. He wasn't expecting little Azreal to scurry past him, the triplets right behind him. He squeaked when Sirius grabbed his hand and Bartimus grabbed his other. The man was limping a bit but he was doing better. Severus was right behind his beloved, refusing to take his eyes off of him.

Lucius, Camillus and Remus were already inside the entrance Hall with Tom. He smiled and kissed the man's cheek as he appeared next to him. There was another flare at the wards before five teenagers appeared before them.

''Aziza'' Pyxis screamed as she ran towards the Veela, the beautiful teen smiled and hugged the girl as she smoothed her hair back. Aziza Vega was the Princess to the Veela clan with platinum blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She hugged her small friend and laughed as Lupus and Lynx attacked her as well.

Valpecula and Phoenix ran into the Hall and straight into the Werewolf's arms. He laughed as he scooped them up and spun around with them. Alpha Werewolf Rhiannon Fenris was the Leader of a pack of teenagers that were closely rivalling Fenrir's clan. The two teens happened to be his Betas as well. He had shaggy brown hair and amber eyes.

Severus walked towards the Vampire and smiled as he pulled him towards him and Bartimus. The younger adult smiled and hugged him. Vampire Lord Nathanial Vlad was currently studying before he would take over his father's position as Grand Master of the Vampires. He had raven hair and crimson eyes.

Sirius was immediately at the young Fae's side and pulled her back towards him. She giggled and snuggled into his side as her wings fluttered happily. Princess Elisabet Nova was not set to be Queen for a few years but many already loved her and eagerly awaited her reign. She had long raven hair emerald eyes.

Harry was staring at the handsome golden teenager before them. Azreal squirmed next to his side but huffed as he was still held back. He pouted as the teen looked around the room before his eyes settled on him, he smirked and opened his arms. The little boy pushed Harry away and ran right into those arms. He cuddled close to the teenager and growled happily and kissed his cheek.

Drakken Overlord Dragos Galen held his late mate and smiled at the room full of people. His kind was feared by many and he held an aura of dangerous arrogance. Even his skin was golden under the light of the Hall.

''I believe you are waging a war against the man known as Albus Dumbledore, we would like to be apart of that with the young empath'' He said. Azreal only whimpered when his attention was on someone else but he laughed when he was tickled.

Tom only smirked as he grabbed Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. Albus Dumbledore's days were numbered.

xXx

* * *

Amelia sighed as she ran the memory over her mind one last time. The things Dumbledore had did! All in the name of the 'Greater Good' and for going against those who believed had rejected his advances. She started to write out the arrest warrant and wince when her hand began to cramp. She couldn't believe that so many people still believed so blindly in the old man! That they couldn't even see what has been done and defended him around every turn.

She grumbled as she moved her hair out of her eyes and blew on the ink to dry it. she read over the parchment once more and smiled as she rolled it up. She knew what would happen in the coming days but she didn't mind, she would make sure that one Albus Dumbledore would be ruined if he was left alive.

He would pay for everything that he had ever dare to do, and everyone who had ever been wronged by him would finally see the justice they had long for after so many years. As they deserve.

xXx

* * *

Harry smirked as they saw the majestic castle lie before them. It seemed Dark and ominous, it held an edge it never did before. He turned behind him and watched as his Lord was preparing the troops, he smirked as he stiffened and turned blazing eyes towards him. The rest of the group felt a confidence wash over them and smiled at the teenager. He only chuckled and stepped towards Tom.

''The time has come my most faithful!'' He roared as he stared at them. They all crowed with joy and stepped into battle stances. ''Today we will take down the man who has cost us so much!'' Bellatrix could only think of her Corvus when her Lord spoke. ''Today we will destroy the man who has stolen loved one's from us'' Many of his Death Eaters had lost wives, children, husbands even parents. ''Today we take back what we rightfully deserve!''

It was time for the Dark to shine once more, and it would all come down to one person. He signalled his troops to go and smiled as they left with a gleeful vengeance. They had all been eagerly awaiting this day for years. He looked down at Harry and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled as the teen moaned again. He pulled away and caressed his cheek.

''Will you be alright?'' He asked as he tucked his hair behind his ear and watched those emerald eyes brighten with his concern. He scowled as Fred and George appeared behind the teen.

''I will be fine Tom, you go ahead so long and destroy everyone we know'' He said as he kissed him one more time and watched him disappeared. He turned to look at the castle one more time and looked at the twins. Both of them had vicious smirks on their faces.

''It's time to end this, once and for all''

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be the final battle and the political side of it as well. Thank you for your Favourites, Follows and Reviews! I appreciate it greatly!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
